Problem: What is $\lvert -3.5 \rvert$ ?
Explanation: ${-10}$ ${-9}$ ${-8}$ ${-7}$ ${-6}$ ${-5}$ ${-4}$ ${-3}$ ${-2}$ ${-1}$ ${0}$ The distance from $0$ to $-3.5$ is $3.5$ , which equals the absolute value. In other words, $3.5$ is the non-negative version of $-3.5$.